Of denial and others demons
by Le petit Marie Antoinette
Summary: Series of independent memories of people who knew Bruce Wayne and Blair Waldorf were meant to be.
1. Nate Archibald

**Title: **Of denial and others demons.

**Summary:** Series of independent memories of people who knew Bruce Wayne and Blair Waldorf were meant to be.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Gossip Girl belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar; producers and a lot people in CW.

The Dark Knight trilogy and Batman belong to their respective owners, and I can only thank Christopher Nolan for choosing Christian Bale as Batman.

**Author's Note:** English isn't my first language, I am so sorry if I made grammar mistakes.

* * *

Nathaniel Archibald was the first to admit he was not the smartest person in the world. Chuck used to taunt that he and Serena were the epitome of blondes. He would not deny it either.

He might not be the most perceptive person either, but if there anyone he could read, it was Blair Waldorf. Chuck could say that he was the only one who really knew her all what he wanted, the truth was, Nate Archibald was the only one who could claim to know her. Years being her boyfriend granted him notice subtle changes in her, so it was no surprise for him to be first to notice that between Blair Waldorf and Bruce Wayne was something more than a friendship.

It was easy for him to know that because Blair saw Bruce as she used to watch him and but there was _more_. It was cruel to compare, but it was true. There was a _familiar_ twinkle in her eyes when she was talking to/or about Bruce Wayne.

Blair never saw Chuck like that. With Chuck, things were always more intense, darker... passion and pain and it were in their peak expression. Blair was good for Chuck, but that did not mean he was good for her.

He was not one to say it out loud, but since Blair was with Chuck, her world fell apart.

First: her _reputation_. There was nothing more to say about it; he also had a lot of guilt about it.

Her _dignity_. When he did not answer that he loved her, she left him. When Chuck refused to say it, she chased him. And Queen B doesn't seek boys; they persecute her.

_Yale_. Well, it was unfair to say that Chuck was the cause, Blair lost for herself and her dark side, but Chuck was who drew her darker side.

_Herself. _Since Chair came into existence, there was no Blair Waldorf, because they two were converted into a single element. Blair and Chuck. Chuck and Blair. But most of the time Chuck consumed Blair. That never happened when they were together. Both were pillars to sustain their lives and expectations.

And now that she was a _friend _of Bruce Wayne, she was again the strong and independent Blair Waldorf.

And when she looked at Bruce Wayne, he could see the familiar glow of comfort and stability, but could also see respect and admiration. Blair had never looked at anyone like that (no to mention Audrey, of course), least no so openly.

Nate didn't know Bruce Wayne beyond all the rumours that ran about the playboy eccentric billionaire and the few times he had coincided with him because of Blair, but if Blair saw him like _that_ had to be for something. Blair has always been the best to see the best in people, even when they themselves didn't see it.

"Serena probably already asked you about this but..."

"Bruce and I are just friends". There was the defensive. She still was in denial.

"I was going to ask about Columbia but now that you brought the subject..." and they said he could not manipulate, after spending almost his whole life with Blair Waldorf as girlfriend and Chuck Bass as best friend, he had to learn something.

"Why would anyone believe me?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you two spend a lot of time together and since you met _you are_ the only woman whom everybody see him out..." He knew he said the wrong words when he saw the hurt expression on her face.

"Why is everyone so skeptical about me conquering Bruce?

"Blair, I did not mean it that way".

"Really Nate? Just because you and Chuck did not love me it does not mean nobody can do it. But for your information, Bruce and I are just friends".

"I _did_ love you and you know that Chuck did too".

"Seriously? It's quite a funny because I had always wondered how it was possible that you and Chuck were best friends, but you both are very similar. You two have a very twisted way of showing love".

The atmosphere had become dense under the weight of those words. It was true. Neither of two had known how to love to Blair Waldorf.

"Yes Dorota, do not worry, I will look for her". A voice called entering into the room where they were staring at each other. "Blair, there you are. Oh, Nate right?I hope you don't mind I steal Blair". Bruce Wayne, the Prince of Gotham was there so carefree, not noticing that the atmosphere could be cut with a knife.

"Bruce" Blair declared, calling attention of Gotham's prince before Nate could respond.

"Oh I know you're a strong and independent woman and you are whom decide with who go, we've had that talk. Now, can we go? And no, you do not need your bag".

Nate observed fascinated as Blair turned her eyes but still take Bruce Wayne's arm. They left the penthouse but not before the Prince of Gotham dedicate a nod to him.

It was not until Nate took his jacket and saw a package of Ladurée's macarons on top of Humphrey Bogart's film on the hall table to know that Bruce Wayne was fully aware of what was happening between Blair and him before, and all was intended to interrupt.

And then he knew. Blair was not the only one who _cared_, the Prince of Gotham looked after Blair too.


	2. Rachel Dawes

**Title:** Of denial and others demons.

**Summary:** Series of independent memories of people who knew Bruce Wayne and Blair Waldorf were meant to be.

**Disclaimer:** I own Girl belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar; producers and a lot people in CW.

The Dark Knight trilogy and Batman belong to their respective owners, and I can only thank Christopher Nolan for choosing Christian Bale as Batman.

**Author's Note:** English isn't my first language, I am so sorry if I made grammar mistakes.

* * *

She knew that the safest place on earth was Bruce's penthouse. Safe about physical security, not emotional. The whole place talks about Bruce Wayne, the _Prince of Gotham_. Nothing about the Bruce that she knew and loved. As long ago she told: the man she was in love never come back, but maybe he was still out there.

She said they would be together when Gotham no needed Batman. And Bruce had said that day was coming.

Uncertainty consumed her, she had to find something to indicated that the man she loved was somewhere to know that she could be with him, or else to move forward with Harvey.

And there was something in his closet that take the spotlight between all Armani hand made-to-measure suits, a dress, _the dress. _

_Blair Waldorf. _

The beautiful rich girl who somehow had become Bruce's _friend_. And ironically enough, the dress was fitting into the world of glitz and glamor that was the life of the Prince of Gotham...

Rachel saw no need to worry about Blair Waldorf in fundraising, but it was not until she heard their colleagues in the office talking about the latest gossip surrounding the most eligible bachelor in Gotham when she learned that the girl was someone important to Bruce, because he did not take such pains with his conquests.

* * *

_"__I think this girl is indicated..."_

_"__I do not think so; he will get bored of her like every girl in the past"._

_"__Rachel, you're a friend of Bruce Wayne, are they dating?"_

_"__Bruce does not go out with anyone". _That was her strong response even without knowing of whom they were talking about. But she can imagine.

_"__Really? Have you seen this article?"_ She did not read the tabloids; she knew was going to find things that were not going to be of her liking. She knew that the Prince of Gotham was Bruce's mask, but that didn't mean to see him go out with girl after girl hurt less. But the image of _smiling_ Bruce caught her attention.

The picture itself does not say much, Bruce and the girl walked through a park, her was leaning on his arm while Bruce smiled and the girl smiled back. But boy, did it say much for those who knew Bruce. Bruce did not smile, well, it was on the few occasions he did, and yet was there, smiling at Blair Waldorf. No artificial smile, no… she knew that smile...

**Who is the girl who has captured the attention of Gotham's most notorious womanizer?**

_Since a couple of weeks we have seen our Prince of Gotham has been caught by the paparazzi with a girl. That is no surprise, surprise is it was the same girl. And we all know that Bruce Wayne does not come out with the same girl twice. It will finally that the Gotham's most notorious womanizer settle down?_

_Blair Waldorf, daughter of the lawyer Harold and the famous designer Eleanor Waldorf, whom seems to have achieved such a feat._

_The New Yorker socialite and law student at Columbia University, about to turn 20, is not new in the matter of taming womanizers. She was the first girlfriend of Charles Bass, Bass Industries' heir and Manhattan's ex playboy._

_Blair and Bruce have been captured in Central Park and the Met, while days later Bruce Wayne was caught waiting for her outside her university._

_She also attended the fundraiser hosted by him, and the next day they were seen hand-in-hand while Bruce left her in her Penthouse. A week later, they were both caught having dinner at Dorsia, Wayne's restaurant, and that the next day they saw as they walked together to the apartment of the girl in New York._

_None has made any statement, but it seems that yes, the Prince of Gotham seems to have found his princess._

* * *

"That's Blair" Bruce said entering his room, scaring her. "She practically appropriated my room". He mention, like it was no big deal. But it was. It was a big deal when Bruce was so reserved, he never leave his place to roam freely to someone untrusted… "And since I do not really sleep at night..." there it was, hidden in his words the confirmation.

"She _knows_..." Things made sense now, Blair Waldorf was not Bruce's conquest, she knew that's what Bruce did for the night... she was his _friend._

Bruce just nodded. "She discovered it during the fundraiser".

"And she's fine with it?" Rachel questioned curious and sceptical. She herself was proud of Bruce, but she knew that Bruce could do more things as Bruce Wayne than as Batman. Be the man that Thomas Wayne raised him to be.

"She gave me the scolding of my life, I never thought anyone but Alfred could scold me like that, but she... understood". He said looking at Gotham's skyscrapers with an indecipherable expression and there, one of her worst fears became reality. Bruce had found someone whom accepted him as him was, someone who did not expect more than he already was... someone whom wasn't she.

It was selfish, because she was more than willing to let Harvey for Bruce, even knowing that Harvey loved her and would do anything for her.

But it was _Bruce_, her first love, who would stop being Batman to be with her and become the man she knew he could be. But if she chose Bruce, the presence of Blair Waldorf would be present as something constant. And she was not sure she could compete against the rich girl...

* * *

The next day, as Rachel watched the press conference with Alfred, she saw the old man relief when a camera take a few seconds to attendees; Bruce Wayne and Blair Waldorf were hand-in-hand...

"What is she doing there?" The question escaped her mouth before she even could think about it.

"Well, I will assume that Miss Waldorf understands that Batman is beyond the demands of a psychopath..."

Alfred's response feels as she was being scolded... Rachel has an urgent need to respond that also understands that she told Bruce that they could not be together if he turns himself. But before she could say anything, Harvey started his press conference.

Watched as Bruce has done nothing to prevent them from carrying Harvey gives her the answer that she need. Blair Waldorf convinced Bruce to not surrender, and he has decided to believe _her._ And Rachel can no longer choose to Bruce, because the man Rachel Dawes was in love never returned or was there outside.

Maybe Bruce cannot even see it, but he doesn't need Rachel Dawes in his life, he needs someone whom understands and believes in what he is now. _He needs Blair Waldorf._

* * *

**Hello there! Sorry for grammar mistakes, I'm trying to do my best but english grammar isn't my best subject and I'm still learning how to work in the page… Anyway, thank you for read (:**


End file.
